


Cold

by AcieReyloPawesome



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars episode 8: the last jedi
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Censored Swearing, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond, Gray side of the Force, One-Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcieReyloPawesome/pseuds/AcieReyloPawesome
Summary: Rey feels cold as she is trying fall asleep, and suddenly Ben appears to help her out.





	Cold

Rey felt cold.

She was getting ready for bed after a long day of tarining and reading the Jedi texts. She had put on as many layers of clothing as she had, taken a hot shower and covered herself with two blankets, but still she felt like she was stuck in an icy lake. It was strange, the planet where the new Resistance base was located wasn't even necessarily that cold.

She shivered underneath the blankets, thinking about her broken lightsaber. Then she immediatly felt guilty for thinking of the lightsaber as hers. It had been Luke Skywalker's, and before that Anakin Skywalker's. But they'd both let go of it. So could she call it hers?

Thinking about Luke made her shiver once again. He was gone, dead, and she hadn't been there for him when it had happened. No one had. Even though Rey hadn't gotten as close to him as she had Han Solo, she still deeply missed him and felt guilty for letting him die.

Coldness tingling down her spine, Rey realized she was no longer alone. Sighing, she didn't turn around and remained face to face with the wall, not moving a muscle. She began building the wall up in her mind so he couldn't hear her thoughts, but then gave up. What was the point? He already knew mostly everything. He already knew she was a nobody. He already knew she missed Han Solo. She had nothing to hide from him.

Or did she?

Ben stared down on her, standing only a few metres from her. She was laying on her side, her back turned to him. There was something strange tingling around her, like an aura of some sort. It couldn't be the force, he knew that, but it was something. Something that made him feel slightly colder than before. A light, icy blue aura around her.

”You're cold”, he finally said.

Rey wanted to snap at him, answer with something sassy or sarcastic, like 'no sh*t!!' but she couldn't. The cold made her almost weak, so instead she just said:

”Yes.”

She heard him take a step closer.

”You're in my bed.”

Rey sighed.

”Well forgive me, your highness.”

She spoke so monotone, without a hint of a tone in her voice, making Ben feel rather worried. The silence sunk in the room, Rey trying her best to ignore the cold and fall asleep. But it was impossible, and Ben being around also didn't help.

'What am I going to do? The Resistance is weak, the lightsaber is broken, I have no kind of a parent figure..'

'Just sleep. You can worry later'.

Ben's thoughts surprised Rey. She had forgotten he could hear her thoughts.

”You're cold”, Ben repeated. ”Let me heat you up.”

Then he instantly regreted his words as he realized how suggestive it had sounded. This made Rey finally turn around, facing the flustered man, whose entire face was red. She felt her own face heat up too, but the cold in her body still didn't leave.

”I- I didn't mean- I.. sh*t, Rey – I should just- um, I mean-”

Much to his surprise, the girl giggled and looked into his eyes. He gasped when he saw a small smile on her lips. 

”It's okay.. I know you probably didn't mean it that way.”

”Of course not!”

Then he regreted how quickly he'd said that. 

”I-I mean, unless you want to-”

”Just get in here.”

Rey scooted over, giving Ben loads of space. He walked over and carefully, as if she was made of glass, slid down on the bed. Then he quietly got a little closer, his chest and rest of his body touching her back for the first time-

As soon as they touched, Ben saw a cluster of.. memories, he guessed. Little Rey getting abandened on Jakku. Gathering garbage from the desert to get portions. Meeting BB-8, FN-2187 (or Finn, as she liked to call him) and Han Solo. Meeting and getting interragated by Kylo Ren himself. Fighting Kylo Ren. Everytime they'd force bonded and the fight in Throne Room.

Little did he know, the same happened to Rey. When their skins touched, Rey saw little Ben being constantly alone, getting ignored by his parents, his parents being afraid of him, getting sent to Luke, Luke trying to kill him, becoming Kylo Ren, meeting and interragating Rey, fighting her and fighting with her.

They could feel each others' emotions and realized just how warm, positive and passionate feelings they felt towards each other. But with the past, they saw the future. Their destinies were connected, intertwined, holding onto each other like a knot.

They both saw it. Each other, both in balance. There was no light, there was no darkness. Just a balance. 

The moment was over almost instantly and they both gasped. The silence filled the room once again, both trying to comprehend everything they just saw and felt.

'I.. I saw your past', Rey thought.

'Me too. Can I.. touch you again?'

Rey felt every cell in her body screaming yes, and she let him know that. Quietly, he wrapped his wide arm around her small body and felt how cold she really was. Rey snuggled closer to him, needing, wanting his warmth. It was perfect, he was so warm she thought she'd never be able to leave the bed again. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling Ben breath into her hair and his arm still comfortably around her waist.

'We could do this all the time.'

'Rey..' his answer was hesitant, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

'I read the Jedi texts today. And I found something about the Gray side of the force.'

Ben stayed silent.

'It's not Light, it's not Dark. No peace, no war. It's balance.'

Silence.

'We could reach it, together. We could learn it and bring a new order to the galaxy. No Resistance, no First Order, just us.'

Ben didn't answer, just snuggled closer. After a long break he thought:

'Shh, Rey, just sleep.'

Silence.

 

”Are you still cold?”

 

”.............”

 

”No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you liked!


End file.
